Kagome's Memory
by Alyissa
Summary: This is an updated version of the last Kagome's Memory. The last jewel shard is found and Kagome goes home. She leaves the Shikon Jewel with Inu-Yasha as a sign of trust. Alone and abamdoned will he use the power for evil?


Lost Memory  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome. Kagome was so, so lovely, vibrant, she practically radiated energy. Darn that girl! He had tried so hard to hate her but some how she had charmed him anyway. As he thought of his UN demon like feelings for her he realized he was trapped. They would find the rest of the jewel and she would go home. He would be out of her life forever and she would be happy. He had been a fool to think she would go for him in the first place. Why would Kagome go for him when she could have Hojo? Why indeed? He was a half-breed demon, worse yet a dog demon, never mind the fact that trouble followed him on a leash pratically. Incapable of love and he could cause pain with out even trying. Shoot she had caught him staring again. He glanced away quickly uttering something unflattering.  
  
Kagome caught him staring again but this time when he looked way she caught something else in his eyes. An emotion, sadness mixed with pain and doubt… no it was something else that haunted the demon. She rarely caught him with his guard down. Was that compassion she had seen or an illusion? It was probably just her mind playing a trick on her. Well she wished it were love. How stupid it must sound. That jerk couldn't recognize love if it bit him on the butt (although it was a cute butt!) and why should she care if he loved her?  
  
Shippo was watched them in turn. This was amusing if anything. He could never find better torture in a million years. Yet he felt bad, how ironic both thought the other hated them. He felt bad for Kagome, but Inu-Yasha deserved it. The jerk treated Kagome like dirt and for what? So he could cover up some macho and idiotic feelings of in-security. What a stupid, confused bastard. Shippo thought, though not without some pity.  
  
Finally Shippo decided to solve their problem for them. After all you can't except a teen girl and dog-demon to solve their own problems. It seemed (to him) that he was the only competent person here. (Miroku and Sango were away not that he'd trust them with this anyway…  
  
"Hello dog boy"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Inu-yasha as he picked Shippo up by the tail.  
  
"Well I thought you might like to know that Kagome doesn't hate you."  
  
"Why would I care what she thinks?" Despite his best efforts Inu-yasha's voice cracked as he said that.  
  
"Because you love her, you mutt, did you think you were hiding it? Put me down. Yaaaaaaaa! Don't drop me I meant on the ground!"  
  
"How do you know she doesn't hate me?" asked Inu-yasha as he threatened to drop Shippo again.  
  
"Because she gives you the same look you give her when you two think nobody sees. She loves you actually."  
  
"Even if she did love her she can do better than me. Besides why would she want a half-breed dog demon? No, she deserves better"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Nothing, still we have the last piece of the jewel. You should tell her BEFORE you blow it and she goes home."  
  
"What'd ya mean we have the last piece of the jewel were still searching."  
  
"Please, I saw you sneak out last night, it was probably a minor demon that you killed yourself. I'm sure it's hidden in your clothes or something. She'll be furious when she finds out."  
  
"I'm hiding it later so she can go home I can't ask her to stay for a half- breed. Now tell me again how you know all this?"  
  
"Fine, I saw you sneak out and I followed you…."  
  
~WHOMP~  
  
Inu-Yasha had dropped Shippo.  
  
The next morning Kagome found the last piece and gave the Jewel of Four Souls to Inu-yasha then left.  
  
Something happened when Kagome went through the well for the last time. She forgot about Inu-yasha, Shippo, Kikyo, Kaede, the demons, and the Jewel of Four Souls. Her family forgot she had ever been gone. It seemed instead to everyone that she had been very ill.  
  
Inu-Yasha however did not forget. Now he had the jewel he should become full demon but did he want to? He walked slowly back to the village. No he would not become demon instead he would give it to Kaede.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Kaede.  
  
"She went home. We found the last of the jewel I promised to give it to you."  
  
"I doubt you were meant to give it to me. Shippo what did she really say?"  
  
"She said it was for dog boy."  
  
"Kaede take it before I change my mind and become full demon."  
  
"She meant for you to have it now keep it."  
  
At that Inu-yasha knew that not only was it for him; it was a signal of her love and trust for him. Also he knew he must protect it. So he would protect it until he could see her again. Shippo knew what Inu-yasha was thinking and meant to wait for Kagome with him whether he liked it or not. Of course Shippo was only doing this out of loyalty for Kagome not out of any genuine fondness for the dog boy (of course).  
  
In Kagome's Time:  
  
Inu-Yasha and Shippo had survived in the human world since that horrible day Kagome had left. Now they were in her time again. For years they had watched her afraid to let her see them. They even watched themselves save her from demons. Now the month after she had traveled back they would enter her life again as new students in town. (Inu-yasha had a job to support Shippo and himself.)  
  
"Class this is Inu Asha he's new to the town and this school. Who will show him around this first week? Any volunteers? No? Kagome you show him around. Take the seat next to Kagome, Inu."  
  
As Inu-yasha sat down he heard rounds of  
  
"Who is he?" , "He's so cute!" , "Think he'll ask me out?" and "The lucky duck. He gets Kagome as a sponsor."  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned he sure was lucky wait till Shippo heard. The school day went by fast and everyone was nice… especially the girls. When the day was over Inu had figured out that Kagome had forgotten everything. Also that though she didn't know about him anymore she still loved him. She had blown of many boys since her "illness" and nobody knew why. A week later Inu-Yahsa decided it was time to make his move.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Inu?"  
  
"Want to come and see my house?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Kinda, I'd like you to see my house. I've seen yours and my little brother wants to meet you."  
  
" I guess I would like to see your house."  
  
Kagome met Shippo all over again but she still didn't remember. He had the illusion of the cutest little four year old, with blond hair and green eyes. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that they were both very special to her.  
  
Another year past and Shippo was arguing with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"But she's so happy Don't ruin her happiness for your own stupid reasons." Shippo realized the arguments weren't all that selfish but he didn't want to ruin Kagome's happiness.  
  
"Don't you see she has the right to remember, she has the right to remeber her own memories and who/what we are. Don't you can't feel it anyway? Demons know where the Jewel is. She's meant to protect it like we were meant to protect her. She needs to remember so that she can protect the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"I guess your right but I hate to ruin this great life, can't we wait?"  
  
"NO. I would wait and protect the Jewel myself, only the extra spell Kaeda put on the prayer beads that me human. It's not just an illusion. Until Kagome holds and protects the Jewel and remebers again I really am human. I can't fight against the demons, not like this. Besides as the Priestess who is supposed to be protecting the Jewel she is in more danger is she remains ignorant, Not to mention she could be held as a hostage against us. We tell her tomorrow, we have to. I don't want to either." There was a time when Inu-Yasha would not have bothered explaining this. He would've yelled at Shippo. Time as a human had mellowed the dog-demon though.  
  
"Your right. This time" Shippo consented.  
  
The very next day Inu-Yasha was at Kagome's house with the Jewel and Shippo.  
  
"Inu, Shippo sit." Kagome said innocently.  
  
~WHUMP~  
  
Inu-yasha hit the floor  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked, startled. He hadn't tripped or anything.  
  
"We're about to tell you just don't say sit." Replied Shippo with a slight smirk. "Inu-yasha would you like to start?"  
  
"Who's Inu-yasha?"  
  
"You'll know in a minute. This might seem like a tale so just listen and please don't interrupt." Started Inu-yasha as he took out the Jewel and placed it in Kagome's lap. " Once there was a priestess called Kikyo. She was sworn to protect the Jewel of Four Souls. One day she died putting her last energy into trapping a half demon, Inu-yasha. She commanded her sister Kaede to burn the jewel with her ashes. Almost 50 years later a reincarnation of Kikyo came through a time portal into their time by accident. She pulled the arrow out of Inu-yasha so he could save the village from a demon that had dug the Jewel out of Kikyo's ashes but then he took the Jewel. Kaede through come prayer beads over his head allowing Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome to stop him by saying sit. But another demon got the Jewel. Kagome stopped the demon but in doing so shattered the Jewel. Inu-yasha and Kagome had to go together to bring all the pieces back together. They met a smaller demon on the way, Shippo he helped them get the Jewel. Though Inu-yasha at first hated Kagome he soon loved her but couldn't tell her. The day they had the pieces and Kagome went back to her time she gave Inu-yasha the Jewel to keep. Shippo and Inu-yasha together protected the jewel until they could see Kagome again." Inu-Yasha recapped the story breifly. With luck she'd remeber the rest, although he wasn't sure this would work. "We hated to tell you this but demons sense the jewel and I am without even my powers as a half-demon until you again hold and protect the Jewel."  
  
"Your crazy this can't be true." Kagome felt the queasy sensation in her stomache. This wasn't true. It couldn't be, but why did it sound so... right, why did she remember thease people, as if they were from a ancient, dusty memory?  
  
"If it's so crazy then touch the Jewel." Inu-Yasha prodded her.  
  
With shaky hands Kagome reached out and then suddenly she glared at Inu- Yahsa. As if daring him to protest she reached out again and firmly grabbed the Jewel in both hands. In a sweep memories were thrown back at her. Shippo, the prayer beads, Kaede, Sango, Miroku. Then she remebered Inu- Yahsa and a wave of emotion swept her away. She cryed as she relived the times he was hurt badly and rejoiced when she gave the Fang to Inu-Yasha so he could protect her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." her voice quavered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner." righteous anger began to set in. How dare he keep her own memories from her? "You... you jerk!"  
  
"I... I was afraid you would hate me and I couldn't stand that." he explained looking down. "And you were so happy not remebering. We didn't want to ruin that for you."  
  
As they spoke Inu-Yasha's demon like features came back and Shippo climbed into her lap.  
  
"I love you Inu-yasha, demon or not that's why I gave you the Jewel.  
  
"I know. It's been to long."  
  
"Yea" agreed Kagome and Shippo.  
  
  
  
Epilouge:  
  
About a week later Kagome had decided that Inu-yasha had been so mild before because he had gone centuries with out demon powers but now that powers had been returned he quickly was becoming arrogant. So Kagome decided to take him down a few notches. She was going to enjoy this with a malicous, sadistic type pleasure.  
  
"You've been a little self-confident lately Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Well there is no one human that can beat me and not many demons."  
  
"Really? I can win a fight against you."  
  
"Want to test that theory? I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Sure but don't bother going easy."  
  
Inu-yasha ran towards Kagome about to slash her in half but she didn't dodge. Instead she uttered one word. "Sit."  
  
~WHUMP ~  
  
"No fair." he whined from the floor.  
  
"That's fair you were using your demon strength I was using the prayer beads."  
  
"So can't beat a girl in a fair fight Inu-yasha? Asked Shippo innocently.  
  
Inu-yasha shut-up.  
  
One day well Kagome was walking home from school she felt something. Demons were close very close. Perhaps even in the village. With that thought she ran all the way to Inu-yasha's hide out in the woods.  
  
"Inu-yasha, Shippo were going back now."  
  
"What?" she heard from both as they popped out.  
  
"Demons are in the village were going back to you're time NOW."  
  
"So we can fight here." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"No we could hurt my friends and family that way. We fight in the past unless we don't have a choice." Kagome answered thinking of the mask demon thing that had survived to the present and almost had gotten the Jewel.  
  
"Whatever." Said Inu-yasha indifferently…  
  
I'm not sure if this is the end or not! I'm not sure how I would continue it anyway... feed back would be appreciated. If you have any ideas tell me PLEASE. I'm so lost on the rest of this story... Ok well thats enough humility for now ;). Bye, and thanx for reading!! 


End file.
